pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Special 3:The Darkness Reigns
|image=Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Special 3 The Darkness Reigns.png |series = Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) |production = TVS3 |broadcast = TV Special|season = 3}} The cast are seperated in various dimensions filled with darkness and fears.Now they must face those fears and darkness to make it out alive.Meanwhile,Melissa,being the only one who is not sucked into a darkness dimension,attempts to rescue them by opening the portal coordinate. Overview Unlike the previous two specials,this special is seperated to 5 portions. The Beginning titled The Time in Despairs serves as a prologue.It features Nyx,Twilight,Pinkie and Applejack following Kamen Rider Den-O (who is chasing a Mole Imagin who is actualy Nexus' servants) to the year 2009,the year where Pinkie's grandma,Granny Pie passed away. The Main Plot titled The Dimension of Darkness ''features the characters venturing through the Everfree Forest in the MLP Dimension again.But Nexus trapped everyone in various darkness dimensions filled with fears and despair with the exeption of Melissa who instead ended up in a dimension filled with kindness and happiness. The Mid-Plot titled ''In the Rider's World ''focuses on the Riders from the Kamen Rider Universe.It features Shotaro and Philip encountering Nexus' Black Monsters and met Tsukasa,Eiji,Gentaro and the other Riders.Joining forces,they fight against Nexus' minions. The Side-Story titled ''An Important Smile ''features Katie,Pinkie and Time-mon attempting to go inside the darkness dimensions to rescue the other characters who were trapped in there only to end up in an alternate version of Ponyville.There,they find out that three months ago,Pinkie Pie in this dimension has gone insane and attempts to steal Rainbow Dash's soul,only to be stopped by AJ who unintentionally knock her to the wall,causing her to end up in a three month coma.For RD's case,she ended up losing her wings. The Climax titled ''The Darkness Reigns is a convergence of the 4 portions where the characters head back to the Phineas and Ferb Universe and find Nexus taking control of it's citizen.Outnumbered,they recieved assistance from the 28 Riders and the 35 Super Sentais.Futherly,the two american Kamen Riders appear as well.Together,they will put a stop to Nexus' plans once and for all. Episode Summary to be added Songs *Climax Jump DEN-LINER form (opening song) *The Darkness *W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ *I Walk Away *Laughter Song -Double Pinkie Duet Edition- *Let's Go Rider Kick 2011 *Susume! Goranger *ELEMENTS *Cyclone Effect *Action-Zero 2010 (end credit song) *HEART∞BREAKER (part of the end-credit song) *Stay the Ride Alive (part of the end-credit song) Webisodes Asides from this,there are non-canon webisodes based on this special titled Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Webisodes:The Darkness Quiz.''Each of these webisodes features Shotaro and Philip reviewing history.There are 30 in total each in 5 types:Fanfics,Rider Bananza,Nexus' Quiz Show,Featuring Your Favourite Sentai Warrior and Nyx's Game Show: #'Fanfics:Past Sins' Origin'''-Apple Bloom questions about the fanfic Past Sins where Nyx originated.After learning it's origin,Apple Bloom reveals she's only reading it to see if she ever gets a cutie mark for reading fanfics. #'Rider Bananza:Glooming with Punchhopper'-The CMCs fight over who's the best star in the 3rd TV Special.Then suddenly,Kamen Rider Punchhopper arrives.In the end,the CMCs,while glooming with the rider realizes on what would have happened if they never met. #'Nexus' Quiz Show:History of the Children of Nightmare'-Nexus host a quiz show to see if anyone answers the history of the cult Children of Nightmare correctly.In the end,Apple Bloom ended up beign the only one who got all the answers correct. #'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior:Starring AkaRanger'-As the cast discuss with AkaRed about the 35 Sentais,Akaranger arrives.At the end,Katie dressed as AkaRanger in an attempt to do his move. #'Nyx's Game Show:Histories of Past Sins-'''Nyx hosts a game show to see if anyone can answer the history of Past Sins correctly.In the end,Apple Bloom answered every answer correctly. #'Fanfics:Cupcakes:A Precious Rainbow'''-After beign grossed out by the beginning of the alternate ending of the fanfic Cupcakes,A Precious Rainbow (Scootaloo point out that the rest of them was sad though),they wonder if the fanfic has some adaptations.After learning the history about Cupcakes,Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle mistook Apple Bloom wearing a clown costume a psycho maniac doctor. #'Rider Bananza:Decade's Card as a Trading Card Game?'-When the CMCs argue for the 2nd time,Kamen Rider Decade showed up.After a few brief of his history,the CMCs stole all of his card and use them to play trading card game. #'Nexus' Quiz Show:Nightmare Moon's Revival'-Nexus host his quiz show again and this time giving questions on how's he reviving Nightmare Moon in the fanfic Past Sins.After all the three CMCs answer the questions correctly,Doofenshmirtz interrupted the show. #'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior-Starring Black Knight Hyuuga'-When trying to memorize all the titles of the 35 Super Sentai Series,the Sentai Extra Hero Black Knight Hyuuga shows up.After a brief of his history,Tolee rides on Twilight while wearing a Black Knight Hyuuga costume to impress Apple Bloom. #'Nyx's Game Show:Nyx's first appearence is...'-Nyx hosts her game show again and this time is to figure out her first appearence.After both Emily and Larry answered wrong,Apple Bloom answered correctly when she states that Nyx's first appearence is in Creeping Darkness. #'Fanfics:Creeping Darkness'-After reading the fanfics Creeping Darkness,they learned it's history from Shotaro and Philip.In the end,the Black Monsters shows,stating that they themselves are the darkness. #'Rider Bananza:The Medal of OOO'-The CMCs fought for the 3rd time.Suddenly,Kamen Rider OOO appears.After a brief history about him is told,the CMCs sneakily stole his medals and plays with it. #'Nexus' Quiz Show:Why is Nexus' colour is different at first?'-Nexus' Quiz Show is on for the 3rd time and he's giving questions on why he looks different in his earlier appearence in Past Sins.Apple Bloom answered correctly when she state that Nexus dyed his coat. #'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior:Starring MagiRed'-While trying to memorize every Sentai Warriors,MagiRed showed up.After a few brief history about him.Twilight attempts to compare her magic with MagiRed's magic. #'Nyx's Game Show:Who created Nyx?'-Nyx host her game show and ask them them to figure out who created her.When both the CMCs answered wrongly,Apple Bloom answered correctly by saying the one who drew Nyx:PenStrokePony. #'Fanfics:Ponies and the Rubik Cubes'-After amusingly reading the fan comic If you give a Pony a Rubik's Cube,Shotaro and Philip explains it's history beign a comedic comic.In the end,Scootaloo is seen with a rubik cube. #'Rider Bananza:My Fair Den-Os'-Argueing for the 4th time,Kamen Rider Den-O appears.After a brief history of Den-O,the other Imagins in their Den-O forms appeared,lamenting that they're better Den-Os.This causes the 4 Den-Os to fight as the CMCs agrees to never argue again. #'Nexus' Quiz Show:Nexus's Minions'-Nexus' Quiz Show is on again and the question given is about Nexus' minions.Apple Bloom answered correctly when she answered the Black Monsters,Black Monster Commander #1,Black Monster Commander #2 and a Mole Imagin. #'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior:Starring Go-onYellow'-The cast are trying to memorize every weapons the Super Sentais used.When they are frustrated,Go-onYellow appears.At the end,both Pinkie and Go-onYellow both shine on their happiness. #'Nyx's Game Show:What is Nyx's Interest'-Today's question is this game show is to figure out Nyx's interest thing to do.Apple Bloom managed to answer the question correctly:"The answer is reading books and learning". #'Fanfics:The Saddest Fanfic'-After reading the fan-comic The Story of Granny Pie while crying,Shotaro and Philip explains the history of sad comics.In the end,Scootaloo finallly got sad when reading the comic. #'Rider Bananza:Kiva and the Violin Solo'-The CMCs fight over whose star of the TV Special is better once more.Kamen Rider Kiva suddenly appears.After a few brief history about him,Apple Bloom secretly stole his violin and play the exact same music Kiva played. #'Nexus' Quiz Show:Nexus' Purpose'-The question of the day is:"What is Nexus' purpose throughout the 3 TV Specials.In the end,Sweetie Belle answered correctly:"He wants to revive the Children of Nightmare". #'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior:Starring GekiRed'-While trying to memorize every giant robos the Super Sentais used,GekiRed appears.After a few brief history about him,Emily-2 showed-off her battling skills. #'Nyx's Game Show:Why is Nyx a filly again?'-The question of the day is to figure out why Nyx became a filly despite turning into a grown mare during Past Sins.In the end,Isabella answered correctly:"It's because she created a spell that turns ponies back to a filly". #'Fanfics:Tales'-Questioning the fanfic Tales,Shotaro and Philip explains that some fanfics are connected to the tv series and some are not.In the end,Apple Bloom questions on what her Granny Smith does when she was young. #'Rider Bananza:Fourze's Switch'-Arguing over whose star is better again,Kamen Rider Fourze appears.After a brief history about him,the CMCs dressed up as astronauts. #'Nexus' Quiz Show:What is Nexus' plan back in Past Sins'-The final question for this quiz show is "What is Nyx's plans in Past Sins?".Apple Bloom answered correctly by saying:"Trying to use Nyx's love of Twilight against her". #'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior:Featuring GokaiRed'-The cast are trying to remember every single Sentai Team Attacks.Suddenly,AkaRed's friend,GokaiRed appears.After a briesf history about him,Tolee dressed as a pirate while riding on a giant pirate ship in order to impress Apple Bloom. #'Nyx's Game Show:What was Nyx doing throughout the series?'-The last question for this game show is:"What was Nyx doing in the series before her full first appearence".Apple Bloom answered the last question correctly:"She was spying on Nexus". Background Information *Once again,this episode is labeled as a TV Special.This special took place between A Meerkat and a Warthog and Arabian Nights *Just like last time,this special references the MLPFIM fanfic Past Sins: **Nyx's fears of being Nightmare Moon is furtherly explored when the Fear Auroras shows her dark images.Due to Past Sins being a fanfic,several scenes in that aurora are newly made with the animation from MLPFIM **Nyx overcomes her fear by blowing out her kazoo. **Nexus mentions that she will bring Children of Nightmare if it's the last thing she do.This could mean that he is angry that the Children of Nightmare is disbanded. *The promo for this special uses the song W-B-X ~W Boiled Extreme~. *The Mid-Plot portion uses mostly Japanese language.Also,it focuses more on the Kamen Riders more than the usual cast (though the scene where Apple Bloom kicked a dark monster during the Main-Plot is used for the turn of events). *This special is seperated to 5 parts unlike the previous two.The Climax converges all of the 4 portions. *The Side Story portion features a dimension based on one of the alternate endings for the MLPFIM fanfic Cupcakes:A Precious Rainbow and The Cupcake Killer but with some changes to the story: **Instead of losing her wings because of Pinkie's medical equipment,she lost her wings when the blades are aimed at her backside while she hanging from a cliff.In fact,Pinkie,instead of using medical procedures,uses a machine that sucked the ponies' soul and baked them for cupcakes. **Instead of being killed,Pinkie ended up in a three month coma because she knock her head on a wall.When she woke up,she ended up having amnesia. **In addition to the event that happened in this dimension,the Element of Laughter that belong to the Pinkie Pie of this dimension has been deactivated ever since she went insane.She also had forgotten what kind of person she used to be. **In addition to Rainbow Dash of this dimension being in sorrow of what has happened to Pinkie Pie,even though she is still loyal,her Element of Loyalty haven't respond to her since the incident three months ago. **Katie notices on how this dimension is filled with sorrows.Near the end of the Side-Story,she mentions that the reason this dimension has been in sorrow because it's missing Pinkie Pie's usual happiness. *This special only features three English songs.The other songs are mostly japanese.This is because both Toei and Disney worked on this special. *This is the longest running TV Special.While the runtime of the previous two are simpy 90 minutes (actual runtime 45 minutes),the running time for this one is 135 minutes (actual runtime 80 minutes).This is due to the special having 5 portions instead of 3. *The music video based on this special uses song 'Journey Through The Decade'.Another music video uses the song 'W-B-X ~W Boiled Extreme~'.The 3rd music video uses the end-credit song 'Action-Zero 2010'. *The Mid-Plot features the return of Shotaro and Philip since Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter :The Christmas Miracle.Emily-2 still recognize them and still calls them 'Double'. *The main character for this special is mostly Nyx,Pinkie,Twilight,Applejack,Melissa,Katie,Time-mon,Shotaro,Philip,Tsukasa,Eiji,Gentaro,Ryotaro and Momotaros while the other cast have reccuring roles. *Due to Toei beign also part of creating this special,this is the first time to show a character bleeding.In this case,Katie. *Counting their appearence in the Kamen Rider Series,this special features two new Rider forms:Kamen Rider OOO Batoraka and Kamen Rider W DimensionFriendship. *Out of all of the 3 TV Specials,this one is the most saddest. *The 4 other Tokusatsu heroes (Gavan,Zubat,Ultraman and Spider-man) made a cameo appearence. *The soundrack titled Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis:The Darkness Soundtrack Reigns ''features the songs from this special,the two end-credit song from the previous special and 10 previous songs from previous episodes. ''more coming soon... Continuity to be added.. Allusions *This specials shares many similar traits with Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze and OOO Movie War Mega Max.However,unlike the previous two in which each portion has similaritis with each portions in the two Movie Wars film,the similarity traits from all of the Movie War Mega Max portions are seen throughout the TV Special: **The concept of the special beign seperated to five portions is just like Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Movie War Mega Max. **The appearence of every Riders occurs in this special.The 1st seven Riders,W,OOO and Fourze appears in that film.Coincidentally,the 3rd portion of the two special/film features Kamen Rider W and the city Fuuto. **Throughout the special,Nexus' plans is slowly coming to conclusion.That goes the same for Foundation X's plan. **The two Pinkies seems to have a connection when they are performing Laughter Song -Double Pinkie Edition-.Kamen Rider Aqua has a connection to his alternate evil counterpart Kamen Rider Poseidon (though the cases of these connections are in a different case). more coming soon... Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Category:Special episodes